Flixster
| founders = Joe Greenstein Saran Chari | defunct = (USA) | hq_location_city = San Francisco, California | hq_location_country = United States | services = Film, social networking | owner = Fandango (30%) NBCUniversal (70%) | num_employees = 75 http://www.crunchbase.com/company/flixster | website = flixster.com facebook.com/FlixsterMovies }} Flixster was an American social movie site for discovering new movies, learning about movies, and meeting others with similar tastes in movies. The site allows users to view movie trailers as well as learn about the new and upcoming movies in the box office. The site is based in San Francisco, California and was founded by Joe Greenstein and Saran Chari in 2007. Flixster has been the parent of website Rotten Tomatoes since January 2010. On February 17, 2016, Flixster, including Rotten Tomatoes, was acquired by Fandango. History In February 2016, Fandango acquired Flixster. Fandango began migrating Flixster Video users to its competing service called FandangoNow and will close the Flixster Video service. On August 28, 2017, Flixster shut down their digital redemption and streaming video service and directed customers to use Vudu. On Dec. 22, 2017, Flixster sent an email to customers informing that Flixster in the US would cease all operations as of Feb. 20, 2018. Starting in late January 2018, visitors to www.flixster.com were encouraged to download the Flixster app or were redirected to www.fandango.com. Users are also directed to continue watching videos and redeem digital codes via Vudu. In February 2018, the Flixster website is no longer functioning and directs users to Fandango.com. Flixster Video's website and mobile apps, including UltraViolet code redemption, streaming, and downloading services are still available in various other countries such as Canada. Site information Between November 2006 and January 2007, the number of daily page views by Alexa Toolbar users rose from fewer than 20 million per day to around 50 million per day. Alexa no longer (June 2008) provides numbers of daily page views, but the number of page views as a percentage decreased by almost two thirds from mid-December 2007 to mid-June 2008. Quantcast reports that the number of global daily page views for Flixster.com peaked at 8,331,961 on January 23, 2008 and dropped to 1,325,685 by July 5, 2008. Flixster's Facebook application, called "Movies", has consistently been one of the most popular apps on the site. Daily user totals peaked in December 2007. Flixster Collections, a desktop application featuring a content discovery and management system, began open beta testing on July 29, 2011. This was a common trend among Facebook applications, attributed to what has been described as "app fatigue". Facebook no longer displays daily active use, but instead monthly active use. As of September 2010, its popularity has waned significantly, and its 2.98 million monthly active usersEntertainment applications page at Facebook.com, accessed September 16, 2010 place the Movies app as the #9 most-used entertainment application on Facebook, but ranked at only #92 overall. Marketing practices Flixster's growth has been described in the trade press as attributable to "its aggressive viral marketing practices",American Venture Magazine Flixster interview including "the automated selection of your email account's entire address book in order to send a Flixster invitation to all of your contacts." Although Flixster claims this procedure is an industry standard used by other services, Flixster differs in that their system automatically selects all contacts in the user's address book and requires the user to manually un-select each address individually to prevent email from being sent in the user's name. Co-Founder Joe Greenstein has described the difference between Flixster and other sites as: "We make it easy to invite your friends. Other sites don't provide good ways for people to spread the word." As a consequence of its policy of emailing users' entire address books with advertisements for the site, the website has been criticized on numerous Internet blogs. At one time email from Flixster to Hotmail users was being filtered and deleted as spam. Around August 2012, the Flixster website stopped allowing public access. Viewers must log in using a free account or Facebook. Other supported platforms Recently , Flixster has begun allowing users to watch movies on several different platforms via UltraViolet. Social media platforms ; Bebo, Facebook, MySpace, Orkut Flixster has developed applications for several social networking sites. These apps have many of the same features as the main Flixster site, such as ratings, reviews, and user-generated quizzes. In addition, all offered social media integration and mobile app usage is offered free-of-charge, allowing more users to download its application. The first of these applications was released in June 2007 on the Facebook platform. In March 2008, a MySpace app followed, which had 3,923,506 users as of July 2008. This made it the second most popular application on the MySpace platform. In addition to the Facebook and MySpace apps, Flixster has also developed applications for Bebo and Orkut.Orkut Movies Application Homepage Mobile and desktop platforms ; Android, Blackberry, iOS, Windows Phone In August 2008, Flixster released an iOS application, which allows users to access movie showtimes, reviews, and trailers. Furthermore, this iPhone and iPod app for Flixster is the number one movie application on the platform. Flixster has also released apps for Android mobile phones, Windows Phone, and BlackBerry phones. In August 2010, Flixster hit 20 million combined mobile application downloads and has ranked as the top movie app on iPhone, Android, and BlackBerry. Flixster has released a Windows 8 app. In April, 2014, Flixster's app was updated with Chromecast support allowing users to "cast" movies to a Chromecast-connected device. A streaming only app, Flixster Video, has also been released. This app handles only movie streaming, as this function has been removed from the Movies by Flixster app. In November 2017, the Flixster app was removed from all non-US stores, and thus only available in the US-only. It was later restored in 2018, though without support for finding local movie screening times. See also * IMDb * Moviefone References Category:Film websites Category:Social networking services Category:Android (operating system) software Category:Social cataloging applications Category:Universal Windows Platform apps